sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
B1A4 - Lonely
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '없구나 (Lonely)right|200px *'Artista:' B1A4 *'Álbum: '''WHO AM I *'Pista: 2 *'Género: '''Balada *'Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 13-Enero-2014 *'Agencia: 'WM Entertainment 'Romanización' lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely(3x) lonely lonely lonely lonely boy lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely(3x) lonely lonely lonely lonely boy nega sajun nektaie hwaiteusyeocheu jogeum jageun han dongan an ipdeon paencheu honja ipgoseo nan lalala honja johaseo nan lalala dasi kkeonaen manhi nalgeun seutikeo sajin yejeon neowa naega haengbokhae utneun sajin honja bogoseo nan lalala honja johaseo nan lalala ajik nan wae yeojeonhi wae yeogiseo wae ireoneunji naega dasi jeonhwahalge jagiya no naega jalhalge deo na ttaemune ulji antorok na neomu geuriwo ne nun, ne ko, ne ipsul hamkke babeul meogeuryeo haedo nega eopguna gachi yeonghwal boryeogo haedo nega eopguna urin amugeotdo eopguna jeongmal amugeotdo eopguna every day every say neowa hamkke georireul geotneunda geotneunda dasi hamkke geotneundamyeon uri hamkke geotneundamyeon (joketda) nega naege hangsang deullyeojwotdeon norae ijen naega nege deullyeojuneun norae honja deutgoseo nan lalala honja johaseo nan lalala nega eomneun georireul georeobogo nega eomneun chareul tago daranago daranado gyeolguk nege nuni meon babo nal chatneun sarameun eomneun deut hae hwaljjak bichi nadeon ne mamui changdeuldo imi dachin deut hae (hey) hamkke babeul meogeuryeo haedo nega eopguna gachi yeonghwal boryeogo haedo nega eopguna urin amugeotdo eopguna jeongmal amugeotdo eopguna every day every say neowa hamkke georireul geotneunda geotneunda dasi hamkke geotneundamyeon uri hamkke geotneundamyeon ajik nan wae yeojeonhi wae yeogiseo wae ireoneunji yeongicheoreom heutnallineun gieok you’re right girl naneun manhi apa sick my heart uriege jeoldae eobseul geo radeon ibyeol mollae nal chajawatdaga ireoke neomu swipge sarangeun sori eobsi nareul tteona dasi doragaryeogo haedo nega eopguna amuri bulleo bwado ije nega eopguna urin amugeotdo eopguna jeongmal amugeotdo eopguna every day every say neowa hamkke georireul geotneunda geotneunda dasi hamkke geotneundamyeon uri hamkke geotneundamyeon baby I just wanna spend some time with you baby I just wanna spend some time with you baby I just wanna spend some time with you baby I just wanna spend some time with you 'Español' solitario solitario solitario solitario solitario solitario (3x) solitario solitario solitario chico solitario solitario solitario solitario solitario solitario solitario (3x) solitario solitario solitario chico solitario La corbata y la camisa blanca que me compraste Los pantalones que no he usado durante un corto periodo de tiempo Lo llevo por mi cuenta y me siento bien por mí mismo Los viejos sticker fotos que tomé otra vez Las imágenes que usted y yo estamos felizmente sonriente Yo las miro solo y me siento bien solo ¿Por qué sigo?, ¿por qué estoy aquí, ¿Por qué soy así? Te llamaré de nuevo bebé, no Voy a ser mejor, así que no voy a llorar Te extraño mucho Los ojos, la nariz, los labios Trato de comer con usted, pero usted no está aquí Trato de ver una película con usted, pero usted no está aquí No tenemos nada, realmente no tenemos nada Todos los dias todos dicen que camino en esta calle de nuevo con usted Si sólo puedo caminar de nuevo con ustedes Si sólo podemos caminar juntos otra vez (me gusta) La canción que siempre ha tocado para mí Ahora es la canción que yo toco para usted Escucho por mí mismo y me siento bien solo Camino por esta calle sin ti, me meto en el coche Sin ti, me escapo Y corro ejos, pero al final, Soy un ciego tonto para usted, se siente como nadie Me está buscando, se siente como tu Brillantemente corazón brillante ya está cerrado (hey) Trato de comer con usted, pero usted no está aquí Trato de ver una película con usted, pero usted no está aquí No tenemos nada, realmente no tenemos nada Todos los dias todos dicen que camino en esta calle de nuevo con usted Si sólo puedo caminar de nuevo con ustedes Si sólo podemos caminar juntos de nuevo ¿Por qué sigo?, ¿por qué estoy aquí, ¿Por qué soy así? Mis recuerdos se dispersan como el humo, eres mi chica adecuada Me duele mucho, mi corazón enfermo La ruptura que pensé Nunca venga a nosotros Vino a mí en secreto y que tan fácilmente Amor Fabricado en silencio déjame Trato de volver, pero usted no está allí No importa lo mucho que te llamo, no estás allí No tenemos nada, realmente no tenemos nada Todos los dias todos dicen que camino en esta calle de nuevo con usted Si sólo puedo caminar de nuevo con ustedes Si sólo podemos caminar juntos de nuevo bebé sólo quiero pasar algún tiempo con usted bebé sólo quiero pasar algún tiempo con usted bebé sólo quiero pasar algún tiempo con usted bebé sólo quiero pasar algún tiempo con usted 'Hangul' lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely(3x) lonely lonely lonely lonely boy lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely(3x) lonely lonely lonely lonely boy 네가 사준 넥타이에 화이트셔츠 조금 작은 한 동안 안 입던 팬츠 혼자 입고서 난 랄랄라 혼자 좋아서 난 랄랄라 다시 꺼낸 많이 낡은 스티커 사진 예전 너와 내가 행복해 웃는 사진 혼자 보고서 난 랄랄라 혼자 좋아서 난 랄랄라 아직 난 왜 여전히 왜 여기서 왜 이러는지 내가 다시 전화할게 자기야 no 내가 잘할게 더 나 때문에 울지 않도록 나 너무 그리워 네 눈, 네 코, 네 입술 함께 밥을 먹으려 해도 네가 없구나 같이 영활 보려고 해도 네가 없구나 우린 아무것도 없구나 정말 아무것도 없구나 every day every say 너와 함께 거리를 걷는다 걷는다 다시 함께 걷는다면 우리 함께 걷는다면 (좋겠다) 네가 내게 항상 들려줬던 노래 이젠 내가 네게 들려주는 노래 혼자 듣고서 난 랄랄라 혼자 좋아서 난 랄랄라 네가 없는 거리를 걸어보고 네가 없는 차를 타고 달아나고 달아나도 결국 네게 눈이 먼 바보 날 찾는 사람은 없는 듯 해 활짝 빛이 나던 네 맘의 창들도 이미 닫힌 듯 해(hey) 함께 밥을 먹으려 해도 네가 없구나 같이 영활 보려고 해도 네가 없구나 우린 아무것도 없구나 정말 아무것도 없구나 every day every say 너와 함께 거리를 걷는다 걷는다 다시 함께 걷는다면 우리 함께 걷는다면 아직 난 왜 여전히 왜 여기서 왜 이러는지 연기처럼 흩날리는 기억 you’re right girl 나는 많이 아파 sick my heart 우리에게 절대 없을 거 라던 이별 몰래 날 찾아왔다가 이렇게 너무 쉽게 사랑은 소리 없이 나를 떠나 다시 돌아가려고 해도 네가 없구나 아무리 불러 봐도 이제 네가 없구나 우린 아무것도 없구나 정말 아무것도 없구나 every day every say 너와 함께 거리를 걷는다 걷는다 다시 함께 걷는다면 우리 함께 걷는다면 baby I just wanna spend some time with you baby I just wanna spend some time with you baby I just wanna spend some time with you baby I just wanna spend some time with you 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop